When there's nobody else around I'll be
by Spooky Fox 1993
Summary: Jackson finds that Miley's been cutting herself for multiple reasons, one her dad's dating a mystery woman, two the fame is becoming hard to handle, and three another reason that no one not even Miley herself knows yet.
1. Miley's cutting herself, why?

Miley hestitated on whether to do this or not. "I'm always tired and I can never see my friends, it's frustrating! Dad's also dating someone else and it's just to hard!" She thought as she held the razar blade to her arm.

A knock at the door made her drop it. "Miles it's Jackson I need to talk to you." He said. "Ok, one minute." Miley said as she covered her arm back up with her sleeve and opened the bedroom door.

"Yes?" Miley asked as Jackson sat on the bed. "Well, Miley, dad's date is coming over and you need to meet her sooner or later." Jackson replied.

"I've heard her talking outside my room, she's either trying to talk me into coming out, or talking to dad." Miley said.

"Well, she wants to meet you and you oughta meet her, she's really really nice." Jackson said. "You, I recallm didn't want dad to date once to." Miley snapped.

"I changed my mind, so either you come and meet her, or I'll throw you." Jackson said making a face. Miley started laughing and Jackson grabbed her arm gently.

Miley gasped at the pain and Jackson knew something was wrong. Jackson moved the sleve up and saw three cut marks where Miley had cut herself.

"Oh Miles." Jackson said tearing up. "I fell and cut my arm." Miley lied. "No you're not, you really are worried aren't you?" Jackson asked.

"It's not just about that, but also I'm always tired and can't really seem to do anything, I can't h ang out with my friends or anything." Miley said as she started crying.

Jackson pulled her into a hug and soothed her hair. "Just remember, when there is nobody else aroiund I'll be." Jackson said.

The two bounced downstairs and Lily and Oliver were downstairs. "What's up Miley?" Oliver asked. "Nothing, just a little reassurance." Miley answered.

"So what you doing today?" Lily asked. "I'm gonna meet my dad's date tonight." Miley answered. Jackson smiled and Oliver and Lily were speachless.

''You're absolutely serious?" Lily asked. "Yeah, I know that it's weird, but it's time I meet her, Jackson said she's really nice." Miley explained.

"You're brother works for a little boy! How can you trust him?" Oliver asked. "Well, he's my brother you have to at least trust them once." Miley explained.

"Ok well, we'll meet her to I guess." Lily said. "All right, well she should be here in a matter of minutes, so get ready for anything." Miley said as she sat on the chair.

"You mean you've never seen her before?" Oliver asked. "Nope." Jackson broke in. "Yeah, but I trust you, so don't be wrong." Miley frowned.

"I won't lie to you ok?" Jackson pointed out. "Where is the ahh!" Someone screamed and a crashing noise was heard.

"Oh dang. Jackson, it looks like she can't see, turn on the porch lights please." Robbie Ray said as he came downstairs hearing the noise.

Jackson flipped the switch and a light turned on outside. "Well that's better." The voice said. "Dad you're date's not blind is she?" Miley asked.

"No, but she can't see when it dark, like some other people." Robbie Ray said looking at Oliver and Lily. Robbie Ray straightened up and opened the door...

How do you think Miley's gonna take who her dad's date is? 


	2. Reba Hart

In the doorway stood a greeneyed, redhead and she was smiling. "Are you kidding?" Miley said to Jackson. "What's wrong with her?" Jackson asked. 

"Nothing, how did dad score someone like her?" Miley asked. "Reba, this is my daughter Miley." Reba smiled at her and Miley returned the smile.

"Aww Robbie Ray she's just like you." Reba said. "And I thought Miley sounded weird." Oliver said. Lily hit him with a pillow and he yelped.

"It's all eight, I get that a lot." Reba said. "Ok Ms. Reba." Miley replied. "Now darlin' you call me Reba, it makes me feel old when they say Ms. Reba." She explained.

"Can we call you Red?" Oliver asked. "If you want to live to see tommorow you won't." Reba answered. Everyone broke out into giggles, Miley liked this new lady and she knew her dad loved her.

"Well Reba and I have reservations at the restraunt, we'll be back later." Robbie Ray explained. "Bye guys!" Reba yelled as she walked out the door behind Robie Ray.

Miley, Lily, and Oliver walked outside and Oliver noticed something on the ground. Oliver opened the creased piece of paper and held it up to the light.

"Hey guys, check this out." Oliver said motioning for them to come and see. "What is it Oliver?" Lily asked.

"It's a picture of Reba, and three boys, and three girls. Do you know who they are Miles?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know, I really haven't met her, so I'm not gonna ask." Miley replied. "Ok, but at least give it back to her." Oliver said handing her the photo.

"Lily, whoever these ppeople are they seem to be happy and Reba seems to love them all. Whoever they are, it looks like they love her back." Miley answered.

"Well, maybe we oughta call the number on the back." Lily said turning it over to show a number. "254-8796." Miley said.

"Well let's go for a walk on the beach and think of our plan on figuring out who these people are." Miley said.

Lily, Miley, Jackson, and Oliver walked on thge beach for over an hour until they were coming up to the house and heard a car pull up.

"It's dad!" Jackson and Miley yelled. "Come on, let's get inside quick so we can give her the picture." Jackson continued breaking into a run.

"Lily, you got the number?" Miley asked. Lily gave her a thumbs up sign and the three started running up to the house.

"Hey guys!" Reba said as she saw the kids on the couch panting and heaving. "Did yall just run a mile?" Robbie Ray asked.

"More like two." Oliver answered and everyone hit him. "It's ok you guys, we know yall can't sit still long enough, so I'll let the beach walking slide." Robbie Ray said putting his hands on Reba's shoulders.

Reba winced and gritted her teeth and shook her head. "Sorry, I fell remember?" Reba asked. "Yeah, it's all right." Robie Ray said kissing her on the cheek.

"Ok well yall get to know each other, while I change outta this dang suit." "Robbie Ray, I told you not to wear suits, just where jeans, I do all the time." Reba anwered.

"Can I put on a shirt?" Robbie Ray laughed as Reba hit him with a pillow. "Duh you ding bat." Reba answered.

"So tell me about yourselves." Reba said plopping on the seat. "Well I'm Oliver Oscar Oken know aroiund the world as..." Oliver pointed at Lily and Miley and they went "Ohhh." Reba started laughing and pointed to Lily.

"I'm Lily Ann Trescott, and I like to skate." She answered. "Lily Ann that's a good name it's perfect for..." Reba cut her sentence short and pointed at Miley.

"Well my name's Destiny Hpe Stewart, but everyone calls me Miley. And you all ready know Jackson." Miley answered.

"You mean J-dawg?" Reba asked giving Jackson a high five. "Yeah, but his name is Jackson Rod Stewart, where does J-dawg come in?" Lily asked.

"Well I have a..." Reba again cut her sentence short and shook off the memory.

"Reba, what do you have and who are the people in this picture?" Miley asked handing her the photo.

"You guys want the truth?" Reba asked. "Yes." Everyone asked.

"Well the blonde woman in red is Barbra Jean, she had an affair with my husband Brock, who is the blonde man, and Van and Cheyenne got pregnant at seventeen and they have another one on the way, and of corus, my other two, Jake, who loves video games and Kyra the redheaded rocker." Reba explained.

"Wow that's so weird because Mikey's..." Oliver started to say and Miley and Lily flipped him off the couch. "Miley, what about you?" Reba asked. "I can't tell you." Miley bit her toungue and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey guys, lemme talk to Miley." Reba whispered and everyone walked outside. "Miley, what's been bothering you? You can trust me." Reba said. "You don't know." Miley answered. "Darlin' I do, I was once a teenager once to, now tell me." Reba explained. "Ok, but you promise you won't tell anyone?" Miley asked. "I promise." Reba said patting her arm.

Miley winced and pulled away her arm. Reba took it back and rolled up the sleve. "You did what I did to didn't you?" Reba asked. "What do you mean?" Miley asked. Reba let out a long sigh and pulled the shoulder part of her shirt down to show cut marks.

"Reba? Why?" Miley stamered. "Darlin', if you knew about my past, you'd probably would know why." "Well I got a few hours tell me." Miley said.

* * *

If the photo don't pull up on here, go to my profile and see what the pic looked like that Oliver found 


	3. Because of You

"Well like I told you about the picture is, my dentist husband and I were married for 20 years, and then we went to court appointed therapy and it went a little insane. First, my husband tells me that he got his hygenist pregnant, then my son tells me my seventeen year old was pregnant, and my life literally flipped upside down." Reba explained. 

"OK now I know you've got a secret and you can tell me." Reba continued. "All right, but you gotta promise me one thing." Miley started. "What?" Reba asked. "You won't tell a single soul what I'm about to tell you." Miley said. "You gotit, now what is it?" Reba asked.

"I'm Hannah Montana." Miley said. "Really? Well that's cool." Reba said. "That's all you can say?" Miley asked getting annoyed. "I somehow all ready knew that." Reba said. "How?" "Well for one, I've seen your closet, it was huge!" Reba said.

Miley started laughing and then came to an abrupt stop. "What were you doing in my closet?" Miley asked. "Well your dad was telling you good night while you were asleep and your closet light was on so I went to turn it off and saw your huge closet with the initals HM on it, so that gave it away." Reba said.

"I have got to paint that door again." Miley said hitting her forehead. "And could you do something for me?" Reba asked. "Sure, what?" Miley asked. "Can you introduce me to Jake Ryan?" Reba asked laughing.

Miley burst out laughing and nodded. "Sure, just don't take my Leslie away from me." Miley said. "Leslie?" Reba asked. "It's Jake's real name." Miley explained. "Ohh cool." Reba answered.

"So let's call your friends back down here and I'll take them all out to eat." Reba said. Miley pointd at the air vent and motioned for her to look. "Can you whistle?" Miley whispered. "You bet." Reba whispered back. Miley put her fingers to her mouth and Reba did the same and Miley nodded signaling whistle.

They both let out ear piercing whistles and they heard shouts and screams. "Bud! Reba!" Robbie Ray yelled. Reba and Miley were laughing hard when everyone came back upstairs.

"Miley, now my ears are ringing because of you." Lily said. "Well, come on everybody! Who wants ice cream?" Reba asked and all the hands shot up including Robbie Ray's. "All right load up and I'll meet yall out there." Everyone walked out to the car and Reba pulled out her cell phone.

"One voicemail?" Reba asked. "Reba, please come back to Houston, we need you, I'm sorry what I did, please come back the kids and I... I mean we all miss you, please come back." Brock's voice cut off and Reba threw the phone at the wall breaking it.

"You son of a b$ you hurt me! No way am I coming back to Houston!" Reba yelled as she started crying. Miley and Lily were standing outside the door and had heard what Reba had said.

"Lily, I don't think that the cuts and bruises on Reba's shoulders aren't from her own doing, but from someone else's." Miley said. "We'll call her house or whoever and find out who that was." Lily said.

"You still remember that number?" Miley asked. "It's in my cell." Lily answered. "Good ok, well let'sget in the car and we'll call him at the parlor." Miley said as they walked to the car.

Reba walked up to the car and gotin the driver's side. "Hey Miley, why don't you sing us something?" Reba asked. "Yeah Miles, show Reba your awsome voice." Oliver said. "Ok, but Reba, will you help me, will you start of Because of you please?" Miley asked. "Sure darlin'." Reba said.

Reba:

I will not make the same mistake that you did

I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery.

I will not break the way you did, you fell so hard.

I've learned the hard way to never let it get that far.

Reba and Miley:

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side, so I don't get hurt

Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me, Because of you, I am afraid

Miley:  
I lose my way and it's not too long before you point it out.

I cannot cry because I know that's weakness in your eyes.

I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh, everyday of my life.

My heart can't possibly break because it wasn't even whole to start with.

Reba and Miley:

Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you I learned to play on the safe side, so I don't get hurt Because of you

I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me, Because of you,

I am afraid.

Reba and Miley overlapping voices:

I watched you die,

I heard you cry in the night in your sleep.

I was so young you should've known better than to lean on me.

You never thought of anyone else you just saw your pain.

Reba: And now I cry in the middle of the night for the same damn thing!

Reba:

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side, so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me,

Reba and Miley: Because of you, I am afraid

Reba: Because of you

"Wow Reba, you got a pretty voice." Jackson said. "Thanks, I've heard people say that, but I've never really believed them." Reba said laughing. "Hey daddy tonight Reba oughta come to my concert and sing with me." Miley said.

"Yeah!" Everybody yelled. "No, I can't I have some buisness to attend to anyhow." Reba said. "Please?" Miley asked giving her the puppy dog eyes and then suddenly everyone was. "Ok fine, I'll do it, but just don't make me look like an idiot." Reba said.

"No worries and I got the perfect nme for you." Miley said. "What?" Reba asked turning into the parking lot. "Alexas Texas." Miley answered.


	4. Alexas Texas

"I like that name Miley." Reba said. "You won't have red hair though, sorry." Lily said. "Oh and by the way, meet Lola Lafnagle." Miley said. "Well hello Lola, and why can't I have red hair?" Reba asked. "Well, you know what, we can give her Lily?" Miley asked. "I believe Reba needs green hair, to go with her green eyes." Lily laughed evily.

"Uh Lily, they may think we put a booger in her hair and it went awry. How about purple hair?" Miley asked. "Uh no." Reba answered. "I got an idea." Oliver said. "What?" Lily asked. "Why not just put her hair up in a ponytail and give her a cowboy hat?" Oliver asked. "I like that idea." Reba said.

"Ok, ew'll do it your way, but can we at least take her shopping? Please?" Miley and Lily begged. "Ok ok. Here's two hundred and fifty bucks take her and get her some good clothes." Robbie Ray said as they walked into the ice cream parlor.

"Are you saying I'm ugly?" Reba asked. "No, just that you will need some southern looking clothes." Robbie Ray stammered. "Dad get your foot out of your mouth before you make it worse." Miley said.

Robbie Ray clamped his mouth and Miley took Reba's hand. "Come on we'll get you some clothes." "Ok bye." Reba said. "Wait." Robbie Ray said as he took Reba's hand. He kissed her and let Miley drag her away.

"Ok so what are we looking for girls?" Reba asked. "Well, Texans like to wear the jeans with holes in them right?" Miley asked. "Well yeah, but I don't like them showing my skin, my legs are pale enough, I don't want them to be shown." Reba said.

"Well, I got an idea. We can put some rebel flags as patches and a rebel flag for the shirt, it won't be hard for me to do." Lily said. "Yeah, and I can help." Oliver said.

"Ok well let's head for Dixie Outfitters and find the rebel flag." Miley said as they headed down the mall. Miley took a bunch of patches of the rebel flag and they picked out a shirt that fit Reba perfectly.

The shirt had a barrel racer on the back turning a barrel and the rebel flag was the background.

"All right let's get back to the house before dad and get this stuff ready, we ain't got long." Jackson said. "You're gonna help?" Reba asked. "Yes of courus, what am I? An animal?" Jackson said.

"Ok everybody get to work, Lily and I got to make a quick phone call and we'll be right back." Miley said. "Yeah, get that sowed on right Oliver." Lily said. "Come on chief, let's go!" Miley said dragging her best friend down the hallway into her room.

"Ok let's see who answers." Miley said dialing the numbers and hitting speaker phone. "Hello?" A little boy's voice asked. "Hello, who is this?" Miley asked. "Henry Hart and this would be?" Henry asked. "Well hello Henry, how are you?" Lily asked. "I'm good, do you want to talk to my mom or dad?" Henry asked getting straight to the point.

"May we speak to your dad?" Miley asked. "Sure. Daddy!" Henry yelled. "Yeah?" A faint voice yelled. "Telephone." Henry dropped the phone and Miley could hear little footsteps running away.

"Hello?" The man asked. "Is this Brock Hart?" Lily asked. "Yes and who would this be?" Brock asked. "My name's Miley and the ther person here is Lily." Miley said. "Well I hate to be rude, but what do you want?" Brock asked.

"Do you know a Reba Hart?" Lily asked. "Reba? Is she there with you?" Brock asked getting anxious. "Yes, do you even know where she is?" Miley asked. "No, she said she was going out for a drive, and never came back, she's been gone for three weeks." Brock said.

"You've kept her children for that long?!" Lily explained. "They're my children to, but where is she, is she still alive?" Brock asked. "Yeah, she's in Malibu." Miley said. "Oh thank God. BJ, Reba's alive, she's in Malibu!" Brock yelled. "A woman's voice yelled "All right!"

"Who is that?" Lily asked. "That's Barbra Jean, she's my wife." Brock answered. "Do you know why, Reba left?" Miley asked. "I do, and it's all my fault." Brock said. "What did you do?" Miley asked.

Cliffhanger! What do yall think will he tell her, or won't he? 


	5. Chemicals react

Brock let out a long sigh and started the story. (A/N: I want yall to picture this.)

Flashback:

Reba was sitting on the couch when Brock walked in the door. "Hey. Boy you look awful." Reba said. "What do you know?" Brock asked. "That you're in a bad mood." Reba said. "Well even if I am it's none of your buisness." Brock said.

"Brock tell me what's wrong." Reba begged. "I ain't gotta tell you anything you b&$#." Brock answered angrily. "Brock I'm trying to help you but you gotta meet me halfway here, please." Reba said.

"You don't care so quit acting like you do!" Brock yelled. "Quit yelling at me!" Reba cried tears streaming down her face. Brock got tired of her whimpering and slammed her against the wall and threw her on the ground.

Reba screamed in pain and agony and Brock walked out the door and slammed it so hard it almost hit her.

"I don't blame her." Lily whispered. ''Yeah, why did youtreat her that way?" Miley asked defending her. "I was in a bad mood and I regret it now more than ever." Brock said.

"You oughta, I might rip your heart out and give it to Reba!" Lily yelled. "Can I talk to Reba please? I beg you, I have something important to tell her." Brock begged.

"All right, but you won't be mean to you will you?" Miley asked. "I swear." Brock said. "Reba! Come here please!" Miley yelled. "Yeah?" Reba asked. "Brock is wanting to speak with you." Lily said.

Reba snatched the phone and started to holler. "You hurt me! Now you can't hurt me anymore! Why did you take it out on me? I still loved and watched after you! And you repay me with giving me scars and bruises!" Reba started crying and Brock was beginning to cry as well.

"Reba I'm sorry! I was wrong to do what I did, please come back to Houston." Brock begged. "No you... you.." Reba took the phone and with all her might threw the phone and it hit the wall and Reba fell on the ground in tears.

"Reba, you will never have to return to Houston, I swear." Miley said touching her shoulder. "Thank you darlin' and I never will." Reba said.

"Come on yall! We'll be late for the concert!" Robbie Ray yelled. "Duh duh duh dun!!" Everyone yelled as they made trumpets out of their fingers. "Presenting Alexas Texas!" Oliver yelled.

Reba walked down the stairs and she looked beautiful. The jeans had rebel flags in the patches where holes were. Her shirt was cut off to show her slim stomache and her boots were shining in the light.

"Whoo doggies!" Robbie Ray yelled. "You look hot!" Robbie Ray said pulling her close and giving her a kiss. "Thank you, I believe they done a good job." Reba said. "Thank you, thank you." Miley said. "All right yall let's get going!" Robbie Ray said.

Hannah went and introduced Alexas and she sang "Fancy and I'm a survivor." Reba walked backstage and took off her hat. "Whoo! Hannah your turn." Reba said as Hannah walked out onto the stage.

Hannah sang This is the life and Best of both worlds first and she had Reba come out and help her sing Pumpin' up the party.

"I had the most fun ever!" Reba said as they walked backstage. "It's fun ain't it?" Hannah asked. "Well the day's fun isn't over yet." Robbie Ray said. "Reba? Will you marry me?" Robbie Ray asked getting down on his knee.

Miley and Reba's mouth dropped open and Bucky (Jackson) fainted.

You make me feel out of my element

Like I'm walkin' on broken glass

Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion

And you're movin' too fast

Were you right, was I wrong

Were you weak, was I strong, yeah

Both of us broken

Caught in the moment

We lived and we loved

And we hurt and we joked, yeah

But the planets all aligned

When you looked into my eyes

And just like that The chemicals react

The chemicals react

You make me feel out of my element

Like I'm drifting out to the sea

Like the tides pullin' me in deeper

Makin' it harder to breathe

We cannot deny,

How we feel inside

We cannot deny

Were you right, was I wrong

Were you weak, was I strong, yeah

Both of us broken

Caught in the moment

We lived and we loved

And we hurt and we joked, yeah

But the planets all aligned

When you looked into my eyes

And just like that

The chemicals react

The chemicals react

Kaleidoscope of colors

Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning

Shining down on both of us

Don't let us lose it (don't let us lose it...)

Were you right, was I wrong

Were you weak, was I strong, yeah

Both of us broken

Caught in the moment

We lived and we loved

And we hurt and we joked, yeah

We lived

We loved

We hurt

We joked

We're right

We're wrong

We're weak

We're strong

We lived to love

But the planets all aligned

When you looked into my eyes

And just like that

Watch the chemicals react

And just like that

The chemicals react

(The chemicals react) 


	6. We're just two steps behind

Miley was stunned that her ad was asking this perfect stranger to marry him, but then again love can't be stopped. "Uh... excuse me for one second." Reba chuckled nervously. She grabbed Miley's arm and yanked her off to the side. 

"Are you gonna say yes or not?" Miley asked. "I wanna say yes, because I do love your dad, but how would you and Jackson feel?" Reba asked. "Well you'd make a wonderful step-mom." Miley said.

"So you want me to say yes?" Reba asked. "I really do and that way you will never have to return to Houston." Miley smiled. Reba looked at her feet and smiled when she looked back up. "All right." Reba said.

"Well?" Robbie Ray asked. "Yes, I will." Reba said as she hugged him. "All right! Miley's gonna have an awsome step-mom!" Lola yelled. Reba and Robbie Ray broke into laughter and so did everyone else.

Miley walked out into the July air a few days later and a cold chill ran through her. "I can't believe I'm about to get a step-mom." Miley said to herself. "Hey Miles!" Oliver said walking outside.

"Hey." Miley said subtly. "What is it?" Oliver asked. "I'm about to get a step-mom and I'm afraid." Miley said. Oliver pulled her into a hug and rubbed her shoulder.

"Well it's not as bad as.." Oliver never got to finish his sentence when they heard screams and shouts come from inside. "Call 911!" Jackson screamed. "What happened?" Miley asked. "Reba's fainted and she isn't waking up." Jackson replied.

"Oh no." Oliver said. They all arrived at the hospital and they rushed Reba to the E.R.

''Are you four related to the redhead they brought in?" The doctor asked. "Yes well almost shw's my fiance." Robbie Ray replied. "Well there's something you need to know about Red." The doctor said taking off his glasses.

"Her name's Reba Doc." Miley said angrily. "Miley, you don't talk to adults that way." "Daddy, no body calls Reba, Red, she hates it." Miley said.

"Ok well Irena..." "Reba.." Miley, Jackson, Lily and Oliver said. "Reba, seems to be pregnant, and I'm guessing you're the father." The doctor said pointing at Robbie Ray.

"Dad? Mr. Stewart?" Everyone asked. Robbie Ray shook his head and shrugged. "I don't know." Robbie Ray said.

"Well she's awake now, so you can go and see her." The doctor said. "Daddy, I wanna go first." Miley said. "Go ahead." Robbie Ray said. "Thanks." Miley replied.

Miley walked down the hallway and noticed that the name on the plaque on the outside of the door read "Red." "Ok when she sees that she's not gonna be happy." Miley said opening the door.

"Hey Miles." Reba said. "Hey Reba, or should I call you mom?" Miley asked. "Call me whatever you want." Reba said. "Did you hear the news?" Miley asked. "I knew it three days ago." Reba replied. "You did?" Miley asked.

"Yep, that was why I was afraid to say yes to your dad." Reba answered. "Well, mom, you shouldn't have been.'' Miley answered.

"OK well at least I won't be the youngest anymore." Miley chuckled. "Very true, but are you hoping for a girl or a boy?" Reba asked. "Hmmm, if I could choose, I'd want a little sister." Miley answered.

"And what would you name her?" Reba asked. "I think I'd name her Dixie Wish." "That's an interesting name." Reba replied. "Yeah either that or Dixie Rose." Miley said. "I like Dixie Rose and if she ever gets a horse she can call her horse Wish." Reba answered. "What if you have a boy?" Miley asked. "I'd name it Bailey." Reba answered.

"Hmm I like that." Miley replied. "And don't worry, if you need me, I'll be here for you." Miley said as she walked out the door.

Everyone including Lily and Oliver came and talked to Reba and they told her that they would always be here for her.

"Well since Reba can go home, will you make sure she gets lots of rest, I'm sure she's very very tired." The doctor said.

"Robbie Ray, are you mad at me?" Reba asked. "No, because this will be the best wedding present ever." Robbie Ray answered and he kissed the top of her head. "Nothing will hurt you as long as we're here, we'll be two steps behind." Robbie Ray said.

Little did they know that four people were watching and they intended on messing this up anyway they could.

Walk away if you want to

It's ok, if you need to

Well, you can run, but you can never hide

From the shadow that's creeping up beside you

And there's a magic running through your soul

But you can't have it all

Whatever you do, I'll be two steps behind you

Wherever you go, and I'll be there to remind you

That it only takes a minute of your precious time

To turn around and I'll be two steps behind

Take the time to think about it

Walk the line, you know you just can't fight it

Take a look around and see what you can find

Like the fire that's burning up inside me

And there's a magic running through your soul

But you can't have it all

Whatever you do, I'll be two steps behind you

Wherever you go, and I'll be there to remind you

That it only takes a minute of your precious time

To turn around and I'll be two steps behind

And there's a magic running through your soul

But you, you can't have it all

Whatever you do, I'll be two steps behind you

Wherever you go, and I'll be there to remind you

That it only takes a minute of your precious time

To turn around and I'll be two steps behind

Yeah baby, two steps behind

Oh sugar, two steps behind


	7. Stand

"How are you this morning Reba?" Miley asked. "I'm content, yourself?" Reba giggled. "I'm good, so how's our little chitlin'?"MIley asked being funny. "Shh, she didn't mean that." Reba teased pretending to speak to the baby.

"Well today you find out if it's a boy or girl today. What are you hoping it to be?" Mily asked. "I want a little girl, but I think Jackson wants a boy." Reba smiled. "Well we need another girl I think." Lily said coming in through the window.

"Does she do that a lot?" Reba asked. "When I come to see Miley, yes." Lily answered. "Yeah well please don't do that, I'll have a heart attack." Reba laughed.

"Sorry, I'll climb in through Miley's window." Lily said. "Ok, so Lily, Miley and I were just talking about what gender of baby, so you would like a little girl to huh?" Reba asked.

"Yeah it would be very awsome if you had a little girl." Lily said with tears escaping down her cheeks. "What's wrong Lil?" Miley asked. "I don't know, but I have a funny feeling something horrible is going to happen today, to someone, not specifically you, but something." Lily said.

"Aww it's all right, don't worry, if anything happens, I hope it's me." Reba said hugging her. "Thanks, but I'd rather it be me then you, because you have a little thing inside of you, ya know." Lily said.

"True, so what you two wanna do today?" Reba asked. "Well if it isn't to much why not go and hang out on the beach, or ride horses." Miley said. "Sounds good to me." Reba answered.

A few hours later Lily, Miley, and Reba were riding across the beach on horseback. When they stopped Miley's phone started to vibrate.

"Hello? Hey daddy. Is Lily with us? Yes, why? Oh no that's horrible ok I'll tell her." Miley said hanging up the cell phone. "What is it?" Reba asked. "Lily, your parents just died in a car accident and there is some good news, you get to be my sister." Miley said hugging Lily after they had returned the horses.

"Yeah. And I also get to be a sister to whatever this baby is and by the way it's time to go isn't it?" Miley asked, there was no reply. "Reba?" Miley asked as she turned around. Reba was gone.

"Lily?! She's gone!" Miley yelled looking at her crying friend. "Look, drag marks, it looks like she was taken, we'd better follow them." Lily said. "Ok." Miley and Lily followed the drag marks until they reached a dark cave area, in which neither of them had seen before.

"Reba?" Miley whispered. Reba screamed and Miley and Lily saw her tied up near the wall and a gun cocking scared the girls and they fell down.

A dark figure grabbed Reba and held onto her by her neck and the figure said "If you scream the girls die." "Brock please no! I'll come home!" Reba yelled. "Ok but first." Brock pointed the gun at Miley and fired.

Miley awoke with a start and she was in the doctor's office. "Hey Bud." Robbie Ray said. "Where am I?" Miley asked. "Your in the doctor's office, remember Reba and the baby?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Yeah, what about Lily?" Miley asked. "Hang on my cell is ringing." Robbie Ray said. After being gone for a few minutes, Robbie Ray came back and he looked peacked.

"What happened?" Miley asked. "Lily's parents are dead, and she's gonna be your sister." Robbie Ray said.

"Ok well where's Lily?" Miley asked. "She's at the police station." Robbie Ray said. A redhead walked out of the doctor's office and her face was whiter than a sheet.

"What is it Reba?" Robbie Ray asked. "I...I...I'm ha..having twins." Reba said.

You feel like a candle in a hurricane

Just like a picture with a broken frame

Alone and helpless like you've lost your fight

But you'll be alright, you'll be alright

Cause when push comes to shove

You taste what you're made of

You might bend 'til you break

Cause it's all you can take

On your knees you look up

Decide you've had enough

You get mad, you get strong

Wipe your hands, shake it off

Then you stand, then you stand

Life's like a novel with the end ripped out

The edge of canyon with only one way down

Take what you're given before it's gone

And start holdin' on, keep holdin' on

Cause when push comes to shove

You taste what you're made of

You might bend 'til you break

Cause it's all you can take

On your knees you look up

Decide you've had enough

You get mad, you get strong

Wipe your hands, shake it off

Then you stand, then you stand

Every time you get up and get back in the race

One more small piece of you starts to fall into place yeah

Cause when push comes to shove

You taste what you're made of

You might bend 'til you break

Cause its all you can take

On your knees you look up

Decide you've had enough

You get mad, you get strong

Wipe your hands, shake it off

Then you stand, then you stand

Yeah, then you stand yeah

Yeah, Baby

WOO HOO,

WOO HOO,

WOO HOO-

Then you stand

Yeah, Yeah 


	8. Broken Promises

"Whoa!" Miley yelled and she fell onto the ground and Robbie Ray did the same. "All right, all right, that's enough! What did I hear about Lily, is she ok?" Reba asked. "Her parents died and she is coming to live with us." Robbie Ray said. 

"She was right." Reba mouthed to Miley. "I know." Miley nodded. "Ok well we need to go and check on Lily at the police station." Reba said walking out the door.

"Hey Reba can I speak with you for a minute?" Robbie Ray asked. "Yeah, Miley go on out to the car, we'll be thhere soon." Reba said.

"Reba, I'm gonna promise you something." Robbie Ray said. "What?" Reba asked. "I promise that no one will ever hurt you as long as I'm alive." Robbie Ray said kissing the top of her head and hugging her.

"That SOB." Brock murmerred. "Brock, what is it?" Bj asked putting a hand on his shoulder. "He can't take Reba away from us. I believe you and Cheyenne should take the next flight back to Houston and we'll bring Reba back home." Brock said.

"Good idea Mr. H." Van said. "Ok, but don't hurt Robbie Ray or his daughter, please." BJ begged. "I won't." Brock hissed angrily as he saw the two walk hand in hand out of the doctor's office.

"All right, we'll see you back in Houston." BJ said as she and Cheyenne walked out of the office.

"Van we are going to get them two out of this engagment any which way we can." Brock said. "You're not gonna do something crazy are you?" Van asked nervously. "Nothing's crazier than what I did before." Brock said pulling out a handgun.

"Mr. H, you better not!" Van yelled. "No the damn things not even loaded ok? I'm just gonna scare the hillbilly a little." Brock said. "I'm not gonna do this." Van said as he stormed away.

Reba, Miley, and Lily were walking down the sidewalk when Robbie Ray and Jackson caught up with them. "Hey you guys wanna go see a movie tonight?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Perfect, that's our chance Van." Brock said after swearing he wouldn't even show the handgun. "Good, well we are taking a pregnant Mrs. H, soon to be Mrs.S, to Houston and it all ends up hunky dory right?" Van asked.

"Yeah. Something along those lines." Brock sneered. "Ok now let's go and get her." Van said as they followed the Stewarts and Truscott, soon to be Stewart, to the movie theatre and waited for them to come back out again.

Miley, Robbie Ray, and Lily walked out first and Brock and Van were hiding behind poles, (or banisters can't remember but at the movie theatre where i liv the poles are HUGE!) then Jackson and Reba.

Brock grabbed Reba's arm and covered her mouth with his other hand. Van grabbed Jackson and did the same thing Brock did to Reba. "Now Reba, this is for your own good, so you and surfer boy are going back to Houston, got it?" Brock asked.

Tears were pouring down Reba's face and she nodded and Brock and Van dragged their captives away and threw them in the cars. Lily felt a surge of pain and she started crying. "What is it Lily?" Miley asked. "It's Reba, she's in trouble." Lily responded.

"How do you know that?" Robbie Ray asked. "Because we have the same spirit, we are both fighters, and I know she must be in trouble." Lily said. "Well why are you in pain?" Miley asked. "They threw her in a car and Jackson to, and they are headed to Houston, we have to get to that airport before they kill her." Lily said as she jumped in the passenger's seat.

"How does she know that?" Robbie Ray asked. "I have absolutely no idea." Miley said as they both got in the car.

"Lily? How did you and Reba connect?" Miley asked. "She told me she once lost someone to, but it was even worse then death itself." Lily replied without thought. "Who? Who did she lose?" Robbie Ray asked as they drove down the highway.

_Flashback: "Lily? Are you afraid if something happens today?" Reba asked as they sat in Robbie Ray's living room. "A little, but have you ever lost anyone before?" Lily asked. "I lost my true love a few years ago, and I still love him, even if he tracked me down and tried to shoot me, or kill me." Reba sighed._

Robbie Ray was becomming depressed and the song on the radio didn't help either, because it reminded him of his broken promise.

Cheap perfume and painted faces,

Fallen angles fill the places

Where I go when my troubles pull me down

All the lies I know they'll tell me,

And the time that they will sell me

For a while I'll be the biggest man in town

Back at home in bed she's crying,

For her love for me is dying

But she'll pry I make it safely through the night

When the mornin' sun starts showing,

To her bedside I'll be going

And she'll hold me while I face the morning light

And I'll make promises

Promises to change

I'll make her promises swear I'll rearrange

And I'll start giving all the love she needs

If only she will stay

Once again she'll reasure me and

I believe her love will cure me

And I'll fall asleep with tears on my face

Lord I know she's just a woman

And her love can't last forever

And someday soon I know she'll

Leave without a trace

For broken' promises

Will tear her dreams apart

Just token promises will someday break her heart

And for the last time she'll hold me when I cry

And while I'm sleeping

She'll quietly say goodbye


	9. Breath and lost in this moment

When Jackson woke up, he looked at his surroundings and didn't know where he was. "Reba? Are you there?" Jackson whispered. "Jackson, I'm right here." Reba said showing him her hand. "Where am I?" He asked. 

"You're in Houston and you're in my house." Reba said. "Why are my hands tied?" Jackson asked. "Because I want you to stay right there and you can't leave." Brock said. "You bastard!." Reba yelled slapping him.

"Stop it! I just took you back home, that's all." Brock said. "Well I finally found someone who promised to love me, like you did once, remember?" Reba said giving him the guilt trip. "Well, I still love you to, so please forgive me." Brock said hugging her. Reba bit his shoulder and pulled away.

"OK that's it." Brock took Reba's hand and was about to throw her to the ground when she screamed "NO! Please! I don't want the twins to be hurt!" Brock looked at her and tears filled around his eyes.

"You're having twins?" Brock asked. "I can't believe it and you've only been gone for a few months." "Well I've moved on will you please let me be with the one who loves me? And Jackson should be let go to." Reba said smiling.

"Ok you win Red, but just promise me one thing." Brock said putting his hand to her cheek. "What's that?" Reba asked tears streaming down her face. "If you have a little boy, name him after me ok?" Brock said.

The door burst open and Robbie Ray and Miley came in. "You let her go Hart or I'll kill you." Robbie Ray yelled. "I all ready have, take her, and she's got her promise and I know she'll keep it." Brock said taking her hand and putting it in Robbie Ray's.

Lily came in and hugged Reba and Lily started crying. "Hey! What about me?" Jackson asked. Reba took her pocket knife and sliced the rope without hurting Jackson.

"Hey you know what." Robbie Ray said a few hours later while they were all sitting in Reba's house, soon to be Brock's again. "You oughta all come to the wedding and Brock you can be my best man." Robbie Ray said. "I thought you were mad at me for taking your fiance and son?" Brock asked holding Reba's hand.

"Well I was brought up to forgive and that's what I did." Robbie Ray said. "All right, you got it." Brock said.

A few weeks later

"Do you Reba McKinney take Robbie Ray Stewart as your lawfully married husband?" "Yeah I wouldn't be standing here if I didn't." Reba said and the crowd burst into laughter. "Ok we got a bully here." The reverand said chuckling. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." Reba and Robbie Ray kissed and Miley and her new sister Lily started laughing.

"Ok now I got a special song for my new mom, or step-mom, it's what I'm sure she's gonna do when it gets close to Halloween, but this is a song from me to you." Miley said as she laughed with an evil laugh.

I can smell the onions floating in the air

Must be something that you ate

I can't imagine how your mouth must taste

Forgive me if I turn away

The slightest whiff just brings me to my knees

Almost pass out in your arms

I need a gas mask every time that you come near

And the halitosis starts

I can smell your breath

It's choking me to death

The only who doesn't know is you

Here's some gum to chew

Er...Baby there's no way you're kissing me

What you have for lunch?

Don't you ever brush?

Maybe a Binaca Blast or two is what I'd suggest

I can smell your breath BAD BREATH!!!!!

It's tough to be there when you're waking up

And that green cloud fills up the room

It's worser than it's ever been before

And I know and you know

And everybody in a three mile radius knows

You should a dentist soon

Cause I can smell your breath

It's gagging me to death

Something must have died inside of you

What you ought to do

Is chase a Cert or two

With Listerine

Even when you're gone

The odor lingers on

I'm buying you an Oral B and a jumbo tube of Crest

Cause I can smell your breath

Bad breath

Can't you smell the fog that's floating through the air

Must be something that you ate...

"I'm gonna get you for that Miley Stewart!" Reba yelled as she started to chase Miley. "Ok ok, it's time for the bride and groom's dance." The D.J. said.

I see your momma and the candles

and the tears and roses

I see your daddy walk his daughter down the aisle

I feel my knees start to tremble as I tell the preacher

Don't she look beautiful tonight

All the wonderful words in my head I've been thinkin'

You know I wanna say them all just right

I lift your veil and angels start singin'

Such a heavenly sight

Lost in this moment with you

I am completely consumed

By feeling so absolute

There's no doubt

Sealing our love with a kiss

Waited my whole life with this

Watching all my dreams come true

Lost in this moment with you

I smell the jasmine floatin in the air like a love song

Watch my words draw sweet tears from your eyes

We bow our heads as the preacher talks to Jesus

Please bless this brand new life

I smell the jasmine floatin in the air like a love song

Watch my words draw sweet tears from your eyes

We bow our heads as the preacher talks to Jesus

Please bless this brand new life

Lost in this moment with you

I am completely consumed

By feeling so absolute

There's no doubt

Sealing our love with a kiss

Waited my whole life with this

Watching all my dreams come true

Lost in this moment with you

* * *

I all ready have the boys name for sure, but I was thinking of a girl's name. I had an idea for one Dixie Rebel, if you have one tell me please! 


	10. Feels like today

The final chapter and btw if u read the first line, it's nine months later! ttyl off to write a reba one or maybe a hannah one idk!

* * *

Reba, Lily, and Miley were walking through the house and Reba fell. "Hey Mom, you ok?" Lily asked. "I think I'm going into labour call your dad and brother and hurry!" Reba yelled. 

Reba was sent straight into the delivary room and Robbie Ray, Lily, Miley and Jackson were told to stay in the waiting room.

You think she'll be ok?" Robbie Ray asked. "Don't worry Robbie, Reba's a fighter." A voice said. "Oh wow yall flew here fast." Lily said. "Yeah well, we have been here for a couple of days." Brock replied.

"I'm really afraid she may not make it and I'll have to raise those twins by myself." Robbie Ray said about to cry.

The doctor came out of Reba's room and his head was hung low. "Is she all right Doctor?" Robbie Ray asked. "Go and see for yourself." The doctor said.

Robbie Ray, Brock, BJ, Miley, Lily, and Jackson walked into the room where Reba had a little girl in her arms and a nurse was holding a little boy.

"Would you like to hold your son?" The nurse asked Robbie Ray. Robbie Ray took the little boy in his arms and his brown eyes were looking up at him.

"What did you decide to name him?" Robbie Ray asked. "I'm naming him Brock Enroll Stewart." Reba replied as she winked at Brock. "Well what about the girl?" Miley asked. "Dixie Rebel, now I hope she'll have a good voice and she'll become like her sister." Reba said. "You wanna hold her?" She asked.

Miley took the little girl in her arms and started to sing.

Midnight moonlight shining through the curtain lace

Paints a perfect picture on your perfect face

One sweet angel sleeping in my arms

You are the promise I knew God would keep

You are the gift that makes my world complete

And you'll never know how much I love you

But I'll keep on telling you my whole life through

Now I believe in miracles, and you're the reason why

So dream on while I sing you my angel's lullaby

Miley and Lily looked at their little sister and smiled at her, they knew exactly what they were gonna do when she was big enough.

"Are you really that slow Brocky?" Dixie asked. She was now a teenager and was running from Brock.

"All right Miss Tennesee, come on let's get going." Miley said as she and her husband Oliver walked outside of their house.

"Aww man!" The twins said in unison. "Well you heard your sister move it!" Oliver teased as he kissed Miley and touched her stomache, who was pregnant also along with someone else.

"Ok Jackson, what are we gonna name our little girl?" Lily asked. (If you're wondering, Robbie Ray got custody of Lily, but never truly adopted her.) "I don't know how about Reba Nell after mom." Jackson said kissing the top of Lily's head.

"Great! Then they'll be two of us running around." Reba said.

The redhead Dixie and brunette Brock ran up to Miley and Oliver and started to wrestle. "You can't get hurt! You've got an a award show tonight, you have to be careful." Miley said.

"Sorry." They both said as they walked into the house. "They are both fourteen and still act like little kids." Robbie Ray asked. "Well let them be little, and that reminds me, we better get to moving, that award show starts soon." Miley said.

"Introducing the teenage duo Rose and Ryan, with Feels like today!" The country music award announcer said and the crowd went wild when a blonde haired girl and redheaded boy walk onto the stage and Ryan sat at the piano and Rose picked up her guitar.

Rose sounds like Reba and Ryan sounds like Robbie Ray. or in this case Rose sounds like Reba and Ryan sounds like Billy Ray

I Woke up this morning

With this feeling inside me that I can't explain

Like a weight that I've carried Has been carried away, away

But I know something is coming

I don't know what it is

But I know it's amazing, you save me

My time is coming And I'll find my way out of this longest drought

It feels like today

I know it feels like today

I'm sure Its the one thing that's missin'

The one thing your're wishin'

Life's sacred blessin'

It feels like today Feels like today

You treat life like a picture

But its not a moment frozen in time

It's not gonna wait Til you make up your mind, at all

So while this storm is breaking

While there's light at the end of the tunnel

Keep running towards it

Releasing the pressure, that's my heartache

Soon this dam will break

And it feels like today I know, it feels like today,

I'm sure Its the one thing that's missin'

The one thing you're wishin'

The last sacred blessin'

It feels like today Feels like today

And it feels like today I know, it feels like today,

I'm sure Its the one thing that's missin'

The one thing you're wishin'

The last sacred blessin'

It feels like today

Feels like, feels like your life changes

Feels like feels like your life changes

Its the one thing that's missin'

The one thing you're wishin'

The last sacred blessin'

Feels like today

Feels like Feels like your life changes

Feels like Feels like your life changes

Robby Ray, Reba, Miley, Lily, Jackson, and Oliver jumped out of their seats and along with the rest of the audience applauded and screamed and whistled.


End file.
